brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
First Aid/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Moby is in a boxing ring. He is preparing to box another robot. The robot makes a sound like thunder. Tim stands outside the ring, near Moby, and speaks to him. TIM: You got nothing to worry about. This guy's got a glass jaw. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, sure. He's got steel fists and arms, but his jaw is glass; I tell you. You're stronger than he is. You're going to input lightning and output thunder! MOBY: Beep. Moby looks worried. He hands Tim a sheet of paper. TIM: Aw, c'mon. .We don't have time to answer a letter now! It's, it's fighting time! Tim reads from the typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, what is first aid? Why is it so important? From, Avni. Hmm. I guess this is a pretty important topic. Maybe we should discuss it for a few minutes. MOBY: Beep. TIM: People can get hurt anywhere: at home, at school, outdoors, at sporting events, anywhere. Images represent a person being burned by hot water, falling down stairs, falling off a cliff, and falling from a bicycle. TIM: Now, when someone gets seriously hurt, the first thing you should do is call emergency services. In the United States and Canada, that means you grab a phone and dial 911. But even under the best circumstances, it'll probably take a few minutes for an ambulance to show up. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Right, that's why knowing first aid is so important. It can keep a victim safe, and prevent further harm, until help arrives. It can also be used to provide basic care for less serious injuries, like minor scrapes, bruises, and burns. Either way, it's always a good idea to have a first aid kit handy. Tim holds a small first aid kit by its handle. TIM: These little boxes contain all the basic supplies you need to cope with a minor emergency. There are bandages, disinfectants, gauze, a cold pack, scissors, rubber gloves, burn cream, and more! An animation shows an open first aid kit. The items inside light up as Tim names them. TIM: You should make sure you've got one of these in your house, but it's also a good idea to take one with you if you go out hiking or camping. Your school should have plenty of them on hand, and if you play sports, your coach probably has one, too. Images show a school nurse and a coach. Each is holding a first aid kit. LITTLE JIMMY: Beep beep. A little robot, Little Jimmy, approaches Tim. TIM: Oh, no. What happened, Little Jimmy? Little Jimmy is holding out a hand. It is cracked, and oil is dripping from it. LITTLE JIMMY: Beep. Beep. Little Jimmy holds out his other hand. It is holding a bucket. Little Jimmy lets his oil drip into the bucket. TIM: You cut yourself on the spit bucket, huh? Well, let's fix you up. When someone has a minor cut, there are a couple of simple rules to follow. First, you need to put on your rubber gloves so you don't infect the wound. Tim puts on rubber gloves. TIM: Next, use a disinfectant, like alcohol or peroxide, to clean dirt and grime out of the wound. An animation shows a small bottle of alcohol floating out of a first aid kit and sitting on the table next to it. TIM: If you're near a sink, plain old soap and water will work fine. An image shows a pair of hands being washed with soap under a running faucet. TIM: Finally, apply some antiseptic ointment to prevent infection, and cover the cut with a bandage. Tim applies ointment and a bandage to Little Jimmy's hand. LITTLE JIMMY: Beep. TIM: See how easy that was? One of the keys to first aid is staying calm, and remaining aware of your surroundings. If you panic and start freaking out, it can only make the situation worse. An image shows a boy with a cut on his arm. He is panicking and the cut continues to bleed. A second image shows a different boy with a cut on his hand. He has calmly placed a bandage on the cut. TIM: Of course, that was a minor cut; if Little Jimmy had been bleeding a lot, I would have had to apply pressure to the wound, and maybe elevate it. But if you know basic first aid procedures, you can deal with all sorts of situations. You can help someone who's choking clear food out of her throat. An image shows a girl squeezing another girl just under the ribs from behind to eject food from her throat. TIM: And if someone breaks a bone, you can make sure his injury doesn't get worse before he sees a medical professional. An image shows a boy putting a splint on another boy's leg. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Oh, well, I took a first aid course last summer! An image shows Tim practicing CPR on a resuscitation dummy. TIM: The Red Cross sponsors classes in first aid around the country. They're not expensive, and when you complete one, you get an official certificate. An image shows Red Cross CPR and First Aid Certificates. They are made out to Little Jimmy. TIM: You can also learn CPR in these classes. MOBY: Beep. TIM: That stands for cardiopulmonary resuscitation. It's a first aid method that you only use in really serious emergencies, like if someone has had a heart attack, or if he's stopped breathing. An image shows two adults performing CPR on an unconscious man. TIM: There are special steps you need to follow in this kind of situation. So you shouldn't try doing CPR, or any other type of advanced first aid, unless you've completed a course and been certified. Get it? MOBY: Beep. TIM: All right, now get out there and start punching. MOBY: Beep. Moby looks afraid. Across the ring, his opponent robot puts a board in his mouth, bites down, and shatters the board. MOBY: Beep. Moby picks up a white towel and throws it into the center of the ring. The bell rings, ending the round. TIM: Hey, you can't throw in the towel before the match starts! Tim looks over. Moby has disappeared, leaving only an empty stool. TIM: Moby? He looks away from the ring. At the far end of the crowd, Moby is running away. MOBY: Beep. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts